Charging socket covers are known from the prior art which are arranged behind a vehicle body part of the motor vehicle in an open position. “Behind the vehicle body part” means offset in the direction of the interior of the motor vehicle. Behind the vehicle body part, the charging socket cover is not visible from the outside or is only partially visible in the open position for an observer or a user of the motor vehicle. The charging socket covers which are known from the prior art have lateral slotted guides which make a translational movement of the charging socket cover possible with respect to the vehicle body part. Said lateral slotted guides are particularly sensitive to wear and dirt, however. In addition, charging socket covers of this type are usually driven by way of a pulling/pushing cable, which is particularly expensive to produce.